


Rollercoaster

by lexi5421



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi5421/pseuds/lexi5421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky is abandoned by Steve and forced to ride the Cyclone alone, he bumps into a girl he knows he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCA71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCA71/gifts).



Bucky had brought Steve to Coney Island hoping to drag him onto the Cyclone again, but failed. Steve refused, knowing he’d throw up again. Bucky resolved to stand in line by himself. He soon got to the back of the line and waited for the creeping process of the line moving a few meager inches before coming to an abrupt halt. He fidgeted with his shirt and examined his nails thoroughly.

Susan had been wanting to get out for days. She finally stole away the chance to sneak off to one of her favorite places in New York: Coney Island. As she arrived at the park, she took a deep breath of the smell of fried foods and the shrieks and laughs of children and adults of all ages. Her first order of business was to get in line for the Cyclone. It was her favorite ride she’d ever been on, though the number of rides wasn’t a very high one. She walked up to the back of the line, ignoring the taller man in front of her. Susan fidgeted with the ends of her hair, wrapping the stray pieces of her auburn mess around her fingers.

Bucky heard a small sigh behind him as the line crept forward another few inches. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the beautiful woman standing there alone. He let a smile plaster across his face before turning to engage her in conversation. “Why hello there. What is a beautiful girl like you doing alone?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Susan glanced up from her hair and rolled her eyes. “Waiting for the ride like everyone else.” She murmured. She wasn’t interested in a man flirting with her the entire wait. “What are you doing alone? Your gal scamper off?” She said, sarcasm casually slipping into her questions.

Oh, Bucky liked her. She was gorgeous and witty. “You’re a riot, ma’am.” He smiled that special smile that usually had girl’s knees shaking and weak.

“Ugh.” She groaned. “Either call me Susan or don’t call me at all.” She crossed her arms.

“So I can call on you? How about Friday at seven?” He raised an eyebrow and let the smirk absorb and take over the smile.

“So you’re one of those guys.” She scoffed. They had barely noticed they were next in line for the roller coaster.

“Next two!” The operator called. Susan perked her head up and looked. “I’m alone.” She said. The man waved the other person and her into the cart. “We don’t have time for everyone to go alone.” The man strapped her in. She sighed, leaning on her hand.

“Guess I’ll have to hold you close and protect you.” Bucky said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“As if.” She replied as the ride took off. She shrieked from the entertainment and heard Bucky laugh at her childish behavior. At the top of the drop, Susan had prepared herself for the drop, but it didn’t come.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, looking around. “I think we’re stuck.” Someone a cart back remarked. Bucky grinned. Perfect. “James Buchannan Barnes.” He introduced himself. “Call me Bucky, though.”

“You already know I’m Susan.” She said unenthusiastically. The ride creeped forward a bit before stopping a bit. The sudden movement startled her causing her to grab onto the nearest thing which happened to be Bucky. He held her close and smiled. She realized what she was doing and moved back to where she was earlier. “Sorry.” She muttered.

“I don’t mind. I promise.” He winked. The ride started up abruptly and she shrieked, grabbing ahold of Bucky’s arm. He put an arm around her to comfort her. When the ride finally stopped, she was smiling again, though still tucked under Bucky’s arm.

“What’s your address?” Bucky asked. She told him quietly.

“Why?” She asked.

“I’ll pick you up on Friday at seven, Sunshine.” He gestured to her yellow sundress. She grinned at the nickname. He moved away to go find Steve while she wandered to her apartment. When she shut her door, she sighed. As she thought about the date, she came to realize, it was only Monday.


End file.
